Digimon Euro Tamers
Digimon Euro Tamers (デジモンユーロテイマーズ Dejimon Yūro Teimāzu) is a Japanese anime television series, and the spin-off OVA season of the third series, Digimon Tamers, produced as part of the Digimon franchise. Plot summary In 1984, a group of college students from across the globe collaborated on a project to create artificial life, through the use of digital codes. A firewall programme, dubbed the D-Reaper was created to eliminate the Digimon should they evolve beyond their normal expectations to contain them. In 1986, however, the funding was cut, and the project abandoned. The Digimon evolved, and left the D-Reaper into slumber. In 200X, the D-Reaper emerged from the depths of the Digital World to delete the Digimon and Humans from existence, by launching a world wide attack. With its hive mind in Shinjuku, Japan, Other Hypnos bases became the targets for emergence. London, Vancouver, Quebec, Hannover, Keystone, New York, Washington DC, Jerusalem, Houston, Orlando, Hong Kong, Santo Domingo, Perth, and small locations off shore were struck within the first day. In Europe, Tamers of different nationalities are forced to cooperate to prevent the menace from taking over. Limited by their inexperience of the Digital World, and lack of insight on their foe, these brave Tamers must do all they can while the Tamers of Japan do their part. Episodes : Main Article: List of Episodes in Digimon Tamers: Euro Tamers The season aired 13 episodes. It first aired on TV Asahi in Japan in October 1, 2017 till March 25, 2018. It was later aired on Disney XD in Australia, Ireland, the United Kingdom and the United States in November 11, 2018 till February 3, 2019. Characters Main Protagonists . Secondary Protagonists . Allies * Jean-Luc Mattes (ジョン・ルーク・マテズ Jon-Rūku Matezu) *: Head of Hypnos Europa. Having taken control of Communications and Technology Departments of the European Union Central Committees (and including the branch operations across Europe), He has begun the operations to counterattack the D-Reaper outbreak following guidance from Yamaki in Japan. He begins the gathering of Tamers to fight back. * Wolfram Johannes (ウルフラム・ヨーハーネス Urufuramu Yōhānesu) *: Deputy-Head of Hypnos Europa, he is the second-in-command to Mattes and follows him everywhere he goes. Doubling his role, he also provides the necessary intelligence and information about the concentrated areas of D-Reaper activity and the locations of the Tamers. * Natali d'Umbre (ナタリー・ダンブリー Natarī Danburī) *: Another member of Hypnos Europa. Formally the assistant to Mattes, her role is transferred over to the Tamers Division as an overseer and also serves as the primary carer to the Tamers as required by the Law of the European Commissions in return for the usage of the Tamers in the field. * Richard Sutherland (リチャード・サザーランド Richādo Sazārando) *: Head of Research, and a professor of Vill's local university. His primary role is within the field of studying both the Digimon and the D-Reaper as biological creatures, using the various fights and skirmishes between the two sides as a way to understand the psychological instincts of both species as a way to predict their behaviors in a similar way to humans and other animals. * Armand Noughteinns (アーマンド・ナウタインズ Āmando Nautainzu) *: Vill's Cousin, and a contributor to the Juggernaut Programme. It was his use of collecting old data that had lead to the preservation of the old Monster Maker's data, and would later use it to create the Tamogotchi that Vill would receive that created Aruraumon. He serves under both Sutherland and directly under Mattes for his first hand knowledge with the primal forms of the Digimon and D-Reaper. * Peter Horthy (ピーター・ホーティー Pītā Hōtī) *: An American Tamer and a student of ancient history. He met Ryudamon when his Digi-vice scanned a picture of a Chinese Dragon from a textbook. Though he never appears in Europe, his exploits with the North American Tamers are reported on. ** Ryudamon (Ryudamon, リュウダモン) **: Peter's partner. Little is known about his personailty, but is described as noble and honourable to a fault. *** Champion: Gindramon (Gindramon, ギンリュウモン) *** Ultimate: Hisyaryumon (Hisyaryumon, ヒシャリュウモン) * Felipe (Feripe Kurebā, フェリペ・クレバー) and Isabella Cueva (Izabera Kurebā, イザベラ・クレバー) *: Twins from Colombia, and friends of Raul from online forums. They encountered their Betamon when both received them in e-mail attachments from an unknown sender. Their Digi-vice is coloured Blue over Yellow. Though they never appear in Europe, their exploits with the South American Tamers are reported on, as well as a brief mention by Raul. ** The Betamon Twins (Betamon, ベタモン) **: Felipe and Isabella's partners. Twin Betamon that each have a diverging digivolution line. Nothing is known about their individual personalities. *** Champion: ***: Airdramon (Airdramon, エアドラモン) ***: Seadramon (Seadramon, シードラモン) *** Ultimate: ''' ***: '''Megadramon (Megadramon, メガドラモン) ***: MegaSeadramon (MegaSeadramon, メガシードラモン) Antagonists * D-Reaper: An out-of-control computer program. The main antagonist. Having emerged from the depths of the Digital World, seeks to delete both Humans and Digimon. The main areas of attack include Japan, North America and Europe. ** ADR-01: Infiltrator ** ADR-02: Searcher ** ADR-03: Pendulum Feet ** ADR-04: Bubbles ** ADR-05: Creep Hands ** ADR-06: Horn Striker ** ADR-07: Paratice Head ** ADR-08: Optimizer ** ADR-09: Gatekeeper ** ADR-0X: Chain Link * Bio-Emerged Digimon: Before the D-Reaper attacked, several Digimon attempted to Bio-Emerge in order to escape its wrath, but their hostile efforts forced several Tamers to send back or destroy them. ** Wendigomon (01): Destroyed by the D-Reaper. ** ShadowToyAgumon (02) Flashback Destroyed by Talonmon. ** Monochromon (03): Flashback Destroyed and absorbed by Galusmon. ** Snimon (05): Flashback Destroyed and absorbed by Aruraumon. ** Meramon (05): Flashback Destroyed by Oakenmon. ** Mojyamon '(05): ''Flashback Destroyed by Oakenmon. ** '''Arukadhimon (06, 10-12): Destroyed first time by AeroVeedramon, then secondly by UlforceVeedramon Future Mode. Digital World : Main Article: Digital World (Tamers) Digivolution Lines Digivolution : "Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!" . Matrix Digivolution : "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" . Biomerge Digivolution : "Digimodify! Biomerge Activate!"' . Armour Digivolution : "Digimodify! Armour Digivolution Activate!"' . Spirit Digivolution : "Digimodify! Spirit Digivolution Activate!"' . Mode Change : "Digimodify! Mode Change Activate!" . DNA Digivolution : "Digimodify! DNA Digivolution Activate!" . Related media Movies Japan/Europe Unite! : Main Article: Digimon Tamers: Japan/Europe Unite! Video Games Audio Dramas Songs Japanese English Trivia * Despite that Digimon Tamers originally aired in 2001, the year that was given from the original scripts by Chiaki J. Konaka give the date as '200X', which is why several Digimon that appear in this series were created at a later date than when Tamers first aired (up until 2009). * Due to the language barriers that the characters are put between, their D-Power's have the ability to link up after connecting with another D-Power, which allows the Tamers to hear the other speaking his/her own language with their native accents. ** The process is only partial though, as certain words from their existing languages are not directly translated, which is presumed to be because either the ability is only half finished, or that the Tamer recognizes the phrases meaning and thus doesn't directly require the translation to understand it. ** A inside joke within in the series is the names of the Digimon that appear that present conflict between the Tamers as to what to call them: *** The original Japanese Names (Raul and Illyana) *** The English dub Names (Danny, Alys, Vill, Albrecht, Oskar and Serena) * Several changes were made from the planning process that were altered when this page was published: ** Albrecht was originally Austrian, but was later changed to German to explain his friendship to Vill better. But he keep the colours of his Digi-vice (from the Austrian Flag). ** Peter was originally spelled "Petyr" and was suppose to be from Hungary, but was moved to America when he was demoted from the Secondary Protagonists. ** Felipe and Isabella were not originally twins, Felipe was originally from Argentina and owned a ModokiBetamon. But this too was altered when they were demoted from Secondary Protagonists.